With the growth in the use of personal computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, wearable devices, etc.), various communication techniques have been employed. However, conventional techniques provide for restricted user experiences as they require any number of pre-communication processes and tools before any communication with potential receivers can be established.